Another Eternity
by VINAI
Summary: Bindie goes through a nasty break-up, but her big brothers are there to cheer her up...and get back at the snob who dared to hurt their little sister. *Set in KW 'verse!* Plz R&R! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC!


**Another Eternity**

"Oh, sweetie, I know it hurts. But you deserve so much better than him."

A sniffle before a heart broken whimpered, "But _why?_ Why did he have to do this to _me?_ "

He sighed as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Bindie, he was a typical player. He was only toying with you. Please, you have to realize that."

She blew her nose before she collapsed into his side, hot tears making their way down her cheeks as the overwhelming sadness took over her heart and soul. Why? Why, why, why why? It was a question that kept on repeating itself over and over in her head. She just didn't understand how he could do this to her. Even after everything they've been through together.

"How could he just... _dump_ me like that? We've been together for over a year. _How...?_ " She keened into his side.

"Bin, he was nothing but a jerk. And trust me when I tell you that he will pay the price for hurting you like this. Trust me."

She looked up at him tearfully, her blue eyes sparkling. "Bash his face in, Kitt. Turn him into a bloody pulp!" She cried painfully.

The youngest werewolf gently pushed her face to his shoulder. Shushing and comforting her while she continued to cry. Kitt never liked him from the beginning. To the brothers, he always came off as a questionable character. He just seemed to have this air about him, a certain, 'too cool for school' type deal. And they hated it.

But, for Bindie's happiness, they kept their mouths shut. They could've been wrong about the boy anyway. Their protective sides only out for his blood with her boyfriend.

However, today marked the end of the beginning for their little Bindie. This was the first guy she's ever met, let alone allowed to date after a certain period of time. At 16, she was told specifically by her parents that as long as the boy checked out with them, she could date him.

And that's when she met Mark Andrews.

He was your typical cool boy. Lot's of friends, well known, had the looks to make any girl drool and start chirping like a canary. He was a smart kid, the brothers had to admit. Mark always got good grades and worked two jobs. They had to admit, he was impressive at first glance. But that didn't mean they automatically liked him.

This morning was just like any other Saturday. The only difference being that Bonnie, Michael and Devon had to leave for a Foundation meeting that Friday night, so they weren't going to be home until the following Monday. They had yet to hear the 'wonderful' news that poor Bindie received via phone.

Kitt smirked despite the situation. He could already see the steam leave him partner's ears, the horns sprouting from Bonnie's head, Devon's accent becoming sharper with anger once they heard. Let's just say that when they did finally find out, it wouldn't be good for Ol' Marky Mark. And that's not even talking about the damage _they_ would do to him.

Bindie sniffled and gently pulled away from Kitt, wiping her eyes. "Where's Karr?"

"He went out to go get you a little something to help make you feel better. He should be home in a little bit." He told her calmly.

"Can I take a shower? I just wanted to kind of relax for a bit."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" He said as he got up from the bed to take his leave.

"Ok. Thanks, brother."

He smiled. "You're welcome, little sister."

Kitt then closed the door before heading off downstairs. He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. After taking a small sip, he headed over to the couch. Flipping on the TV to scroll through channels.

It was when he landed on a particular show that he heard the back door to the garage open. He looked over to see Karr with an arm full of grocery bags.

"Good lord what the heck did you get?" His little brother asked as he came up to him, taking some of the bags to be put down on the table.

"What every girl going through a break-up goes for," he took out a carton from one of the bags. "Ice cream."

Kitt chuckled. "Oh my- you can't be serious."

The eldest sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I am." Karr admitted, frowning at Kitt's look. "What? It's all I had to go off of. It's not like I deal with break-ups everyday."

"I know."

"How is she?" Karr asked, giving Kitt a worried expression.

Kitt sighed. "Not too good. She wanted to be left alone for now."

Karr tsked. "We should've never let her go." He said quietly, staring down at a spot on the table.

"What do you mean?" Kitt frowned.

"Our feelings toward the guy when he first came about. We should've never let them get together."

Kitt gave his older brother a sympathetic look, laying a hand on his shoulder while giving it a squeeze. "We couldn't have controlled that, Karr. You and I both know that. It just would've made the situation worse."

He sighed irritably. "I know, it's just...I don't like to see her get hurt like this."

"Neither do I, Karr. But you have to understand that, as much as it pains me to admit it, we can't always protect her from life. We can try as hard as we may, but sometimes it just won't be enough."

Karr gave his little brother a small smile as he looked back at him. "Since when did you become a counselor?"

Kitt matched it. "Since you got a case of the blues."

They chuckled for a moment before they heard someone come down the stairs. They both gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, Sugar," Karr greeted her, wrapping Bindie in a tight hug for a minute.

"Hey," she said quietly, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist when they parted. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the numerous bags on the table. "Oh no, what did you get this time?"

"Something that I think you'll enjoy." The eldest chuckled. "There's 22 different flavors."

"Flavors? Wha...?" Bindie asked herself when she started searching through the bags. She gasped when she finished her search, finding a whole bag filled with only her favorite flavor.

"Cookie dough! Oh, Karr, you're the best!" She beamed, giving her oldest brother a hug.

Karr chuckled. "Anything to make you happy. But, uh, between you and me, don't tell your parents. Not too sure if they would be hot on this whole idea."

For the first time that day, Bindie actually chuckled. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

Karr gave her a grin. "Glad I can count on you."

She laughed and they all dug in. Each one grabbing their own carton. After they got their ice cream, they all took a seat together on the couch. Bindie sitting in between her big brothers, feeling safe and comforted. Karr had his carton seated on the armrest of the couch, the remote laid carelessly across his lap. Kitt was beside Bindie, the teen's head against his shoulder as she relaxed.

The trio laughed at the comedy show til late hours of the night. Kitt and Bindie had fallen asleep together, finished ice cream cartons lay abandoned on the coffee table spoons and all. Karr was in the middle of dozing in and out when his keen hearing picked up a faint knock at the door. Not wanting to wake his younger siblings, he got up and checked to see who it was.

He almost went out to the garage to turn the sprinklers on. But, second guessed it. Getting him soaking wet would be too nice of a pay back anyway.

"Can I help you?" Karr growled out, making sure to emit fear into his enemy.

The boy stuttered for a second. "Y-yes. I-I would like to s-speak with B-Bindie."

"Mmm," the werewolf hummed, quirking a brow. "Why?"

"I-I have some things I would like to discuss with her, if you don't mind."

Karr didn't say anything for a moment. He only nodded to himself, a sarcastic yet dangerous expression on his face. "Interesting." He finally sneered to himself.

Mark looked around awkwardly for a couple minutes, his eyes darting around to anything but the tall guy in front of him. It was a long time before he finally mustered the courage to look Karr in the eye again.

"So, can I see her?"

Karr met his gaze steadily, leaning against the door frame casually. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Give me one damn good reason why I should let you in."

Mark gulped at the venomous reply. "B-because I need to apologize t-to her."

Karr barked a laugh. "Apologize? You want to _apologize?_ " the werewolf chuckled darkly. "Yeah. I don't think so." He growled, his eyes turning yellow as he advanced on him. Mark could only let out a girlish squeak.

 ** _/**KR**/_**

Bindie stirred awake upon the sound of what could only be described as screaming. She frowned as she continued to listen. Yeah, that was definitely screaming.

"Kitt? Kitt, wake up." She said, nudging him awake.

"What? What's wrong?" He slurred sleepily, blinking a few times.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Like, screaming?"

He listened for minute. "Yeah. What is that?"

They both looked to where Karr was. Or, at least, _should've_ been.

"Oh no." They both groaned at the same time, jumping off the couch and heading to where the screaming was heard.

Their eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

Mark was up in a tree, clinging on for dear life. His pant legs were shredded and showing his baby blue under garments. Screaming and whimpering for someone to come and help him. Down below, a massive black wolf was snarling and snapping up at the branch Mark was clinging to. Barking loudly and jumping whenever the boy lost his grip when trying to climb higher.

"SOMEBODY HELP! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Mark continued screaming.

Meanwhile, Bindie and Kitt were struggling to control their laughter at the scene. This was great. Eventually though, it had to end. Much to Bindie's disappointment.

Or so they thought.

Karr jumped up and grabbed Mark's pant leg in his sharp teeth, yanking him out of the tree to land painfully on the ground. Once the boy was on the ground moaning in pain, Karr changed back into his human form and gripped the boy's shirt into a fist. Demanding the boy to look him in the eye.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, so you better listen up. Got it?" Karr snarled, receiving a shaky nod from Mark. "If you _ever_ touch or even look at Bindie again, I'll personally track your ass down, and make sure _nobody_ ever finds you again. Do you understand me?"

A trembling nod. "Ye-yes, s-s-sir."

"Good." The eldest said before he literally threw Mark out on to the charcoal pavement road. Closing the iron gates with a hard glare set in his eyes, boring a hole into Mark's sick soul. That is, if he even had one. Karr wasn't really sure an idiot like him deserved one.

Once the deed was done, he walked back over to his two younger siblings. Giving each other a group hug before they all headed back inside. Enjoying the rest of the night together knowing that Bindie will never be hurt again by that jerk.


End file.
